


Pace MD

by Alpanu



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lee forgive me for I have sinned, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and you want more, au!Lee, because Lee Pace is hot, but you like it anyway, doctor!Lee, doctor/former patient relationship, inappropriate medical humour, oral stimulation, some fingers added, surgeon!Lee, you liked it very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/pseuds/Alpanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, he saved your life. Today, you meet him unexpectedly. Neither of you know where an innocent invitation to a cup of coffee would lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Meeting

It was goddamn cold. Not commonly-autumn cold but freezing cold. Temperature dropped far below average this November; last weekend it was snowing for the first time this upcoming winter. The thin layer of snow melted during the following day and since then, it was raining. This day was not an exception, though the heavy skies seemed to be somehow tired, blessing the city with occasional showers. Nevertheless, a cold wind started to blow, casting out the last remnants of warmth from anyone who was foolish enough to go out, including you.

You cursed under your breath when the strong wind revealed your coat open. Wrapping it tightly around you, you hung your head low and like this you were fighting your way through almost empty streets towards the metro station. You cursed under your breath when the wind raised some rain-forgotten dust and blew it into your eyes. It stung and you were unable to clean your vision in this nasty weather, no matter how hard you tried. To make this day even better, you stumbled into the first person you met outside since you left your work more than ten minutes ago. You muttered your apologies and rushed forward, but that person, quite tall in your blurred vision, stopped you by taking your upper arm.

“Miss [Surname]?” His deep voice was somehow familiar.

You turned to him and tried to focus your still stinging and now teary eyes. “Yes?” It was definitely a very tall man. He was wrapped in his coat too and his scarf flew wildly in that insane wind, but you recognised his features anyway. “Oh, doctor Pace!”

He smiled down at you. “Yes, it is me. You seem to be rushing somewhere.”

“Except away from this nasty weather? Just home.” You replied, trying to comb your hair. Unsuccessfully, of course. “It was a long day.”

“Come, I can give you a ride.” He offered, still smiling down at you. “We can stop somewhere to warm ourselves with coffee or tea if you have time.”

That was not a bad idea and… this man saved your life four years ago after all. You had no chance to thank him and this seemed to be a good opportunity to do so.

“Sure, doctor. It will be my pleasure.”

“No, it will be mine.” He moved his hand towards cars parking on the side of the road. “My car is there. Come.”

 

~ flashback ~

It had been a common appendectomy. Or at least it had been supposed to be. Your surgeon had seen a mass growing on your right ovary and told you about it immediately after you had been woken up. Following blood tests, scans and biopsy had showed it was a tumour. Another surgery had followed when it was removed successfully though it had left a metastasis. Nesting near to your spine and growing, it had created too much pressure so you had been in constant pain until it was removed. Luckily enough, that had been the last one tumour you had to have removed from your body. A chemotherapy that had followed immediately after had left you weak and nauseous, though your will was stronger than ever. It was a dreadful year behind you, but you were prepared to fight for your life. Two years ago, after some scheduled test, you were assured that there was no sign of cancer left in your body. You were officially cured. For now.

~ end of flashback ~

 

The small cafeteria near your home was warm and cosy. You used to spend a lot of time there, meeting with your friends or reading a book all alone; no one had ever chased you away because you were sitting there for too long or drank too little. You knew the owner well, though you were never the best friends. Arriving there just before 6 pm, the place was rather full, yet ‘your armchair’ booth was free.

Doctor Pace was a proper gentleman, helping you to undress your warm coat and hanging it together with his on a nearby hook. Waiting for you to sit first, he sat on the chair opposite you, smiling at you warmly.

“I have never been here though I have heard a lot about this place from my patients.”

You chuckled. “Your patients have to be my friends then. Though I am glad that place is not that popular as some other places in the downtown.”

Doctor nodded and took the menu. “So what do you recommend to me?”

“It depends.” You smiled warmly.

“On what?”

“If you like tea or coffee more.”

“Coffee for me.” He replied after a short pause. “Though I leave it to your choice.”

You beamed at him and waved for a waiter to come. “Two café latte with a picture, please.”

The waiter smiled his perfect smile. “As always.” He said with noticeable British accent and left.

Your gaze followed him for a certain while, admiring his booty in those brown trousers with suspenders. It was part of a dress code of the employees there, as you have noticed long time ago. You returned your gaze to another handsome man. “Do you agree with my choice?”

“Sure.” He chuckled. “But with a picture?”

You nodded proudly. “A picture on the foam. That waiter is really skilled in this art. Once he created a dragon for me.” Recalling the picture you missed a spark in doctor’s eyes. You averted your gaze, looking at the bar where your latte was already being prepared. “Half of the girls in here are smitten with him. I am sort of too, but in a good way.” You chuckled again. “I admire his skills.”

“Only his skills?” Doctor Pace teased you.

You blushed and returned your gaze to him once again. “Yes, only his skills.” You replied, not letting him to get under your skin. Metaphorically, as literally he was there already. “So, doctor… It seems you are doing well.”

“Yes.” He inclined his head as if bashful. “I am not working for the General anymore.”

“So you are on your own?”

He nodded but not replied verbally as the waiter brought your lattes. You thanked him with a smile and looked down on the cup. “Look, a swan!” You laughed. “What do you have?” You leaned forward to look at the picture.

He crooked his eyebrows. “A bear, I think.”

“He is lazy today.” You stated. “Usually he plays more with it.”

“Perhaps he is just busy.”

You looked up at him and noticed his eyes are pinned to your cleavage. You leaned back but you took heed to make it look natural. “So you are on your own. But you are a surgeon. How do you manage to earn money like that? Because as far as I know, you are not doing plastic surgeries.”

“No, I am not a plastic surgeon. I was worried about exactly what you have said, that I would have no clients, but somehow it works. Not being in General, I am not bound by their schedules so I can do more urgent patients when needed. My former colleagues send to me these patients frequently.”

“So you are really doing great. Your car was a hint, by the way.” You chuckled.

He laughed on your remark. “Yes, that car might be a hint. The private clinic allows me to spend my time more comfortably and the pay is good. Not that good as I was thinking but it is enough for me to survive somehow and to feed that car.”

You chuckled, comforted by his sense of humour. You liked his nature too, he was kind and gentle. You remembered him joking before your surgery to calm your nerves. He was a sweetheart of a doctor, you could say.

“So what are you doing, miss [surname]? And working is not an answer.” He took a sip of his latte and looked up at you.

“[Name], please.” You offered to him. “We do not need to hold some decorum here.”

“[Name].” You name rolled off his tongue as a sweet honey. Your spine shivered at his tone and you lowered your eyes, bashfully blushing. “Then you have to call me Lee.” He offered to you as compensation and smiled at you.

“Sure, doctor Lee.” You teased him a little and took a sip of your own latte to hide your growing blush. A warm coffee would explain it, you thought to yourself. “Indeed, I am working. It is a boring office work but I cannot complain. It was pretty hard to find an employer that would tolerate my too-often absences.”

“Are you still struggling with your disease?”

“Thankfully not. I was proclaimed healthy not that long time ago but I am still monitored if there are no other tumours growing.” Your eyes dropped to your cup and distorted image of the foamy swan. “One can never be sure that cancer is gone for good.”

Doctor Pace nodded at your statement. “Though, you are quite a fighter. I kept an eye on your case just to be sure you are doing well, and you indeed did. I mean, you had not given up even when it seemed you will not last longer than a couple of days.”

“I had no other choice.” You admitted bitterly. “I was too young to die even by my own standards. And you helped to save my life too. I can never express how thankful I am for your sharp eye, doctor.”

“Lee, please. I am not in my clinic.” He chuckled. “And you are not my patient anymore. Though, I would not mind to have my hands within you again.” He teased you.

You blushed violently. “Doctor Pace, why would you say such thing?”

He shrugged. “You have one of the most beautiful uteruses I have ever seen during my career.”

You blushed again. “Doctor…”

He laughed. “I am so sorry, [name]. You are not used to our humour. Though, you seem to rather enjoy it.”

You chuckled. “I do enjoy your company, doctor. This day seemed to be a disaster from its beginning but now I cannot complain.”

“You are spoiling me.” He disarmed you with another of his sweet smiles. “I am not sure I deserve that much praise.”

“I will blush…” You lowered your gaze bashfully.

“You are blushing already, miss [surname].” He teased.

“Should I be embarrassed?” You asked him, supressing a laugh.

“Certainly not.” He assured you and took a sip from his coffee. “And this bear-latte is delicious. I am surprised I have not heard about this place before from either my patients or friends.”

“They do not know what is good.” You teased again. “Before my… struggles, I used to be here every day but then the complications came…” You did not have to say any more, doctor Pace understood that rather well. You sighed heavily and returned your focus to your coffee.

“Hey…” Doctor Pace reached for your hand and stroked it gently. “The past is past. But tomorrow is tomorrow.” He smiled at you warmly. “Think about it.”

You chuckled. “Right. I have to be more optimistic.” You looked up at him. “But what if I do not want to think about tomorrow? What if I simply want to enjoy the present?”

“And do you?” He teased you.

“Oh gosh yes.” You admitted, finishing off your coffee.

Doctor Pace laughed and finished his coffee too. “So, do you wish me to ride you home?” He smiled at you.

“You are a real gentleman, doctor.” You said, blushing again. “I am not used to men acting that nicely around me.”

“They are no men then.” He looked at you seriously. “It is this age, when young males are rude and offensive towards females. I do not understand it and I do not understand even more that the girls are letting them. I mean, do not have they at least some self-respect? Where is the romance in calling a girlfriend whore or slut? Why is the biggest quality of a woman to be able to orally satisfy her partner? Where is the place for wisdom, intelligence or inner beauty?” He shook his head.

“You are old-schooled.” You remarked.

“Perhaps I am, but I do not see that as a fault of a character.”

You leaned back in your armchair. “Tell me about the inner beauty.”

He looked up at you. “Because I am a surgeon?” He teased you to ease the mood a little. You had to chuckle. “As a doctor, I meet many people. It is not unusual to deal with the families of my patients and I am quite observant; or at least many say I am. I can tell if someone´s character is a dull one or if one has their wits. Man does not have to be a sex-symbol to be gentle and caring. Look at me! I am a giant!” He laughed. “When I was a child, many told me that I shall be a basketball player or a miner; because of my physique. And where am I now?”

“Why did you choose to be a doctor?” You were curious.

He shrugged. “I wished to help people. It might sound like a cliché but seeing my patients recovered brings me a real joy. Just look at yourself, [name]. Your prognoses were grim, so to speak. They gave you months to live. And look where you are now. A young successful woman, living her life on her terms, not on the terms of the illness and medicine.”

You averted your gaze. “I am not that successful.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Why do you think so? You have a job, your own apartment… You do not need to own a yacht to be proclaimed successful. What is inside, counts. Not the property.”

“Do you own a yacht?” You teased him.

“No. But I have a farm.”

“Oh? Do you?” Him, having a farm? That would be the last thing you could think of.

He nodded. “Though, I do not have much time to spend there. My family takes care of it instead of me.”

“You family?” You dropped your eyes. “Are you married?”

“Is that a hint of sadness in your tone?” He teased you. “No, I am not married. My sister and her family lives there. And I do not have a girlfriend either so you do not have to worry. The only chicks I have are one feet tall and feathered. I am free to take.”

You blushed violently this time. “I would never consider it, doctor.” You defended yourself, though it was not the entire truth. Would you not be his former patient, you would consider it.

“Let us have dinner together.” He proposed. “I pay.”

You shook your head. “I am sorry to decline that offer, but I have to. Even when I am officially healthy now, I am still on a strict diet. Macrobiotic, to be specific.”

“I know what that means.” He smiled. “So, when you cannot go to a restaurant with me… we shall cook something together. Your place or mine, it is your choice.”

You knew you would regret this… but you agreed.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d.

You chose your place for couple of reasons and one of them was that he will not have to drive you back home after you finished your dinner. Other reason was that you found it inappropriate to ask him to take you to his private apartment though he seemed to not mind that at all. Your home was also only a few minutes away from the cafeteria and you were eager to shred your formal clothing you were supposed to wear to work. And you sort of wished to show him how skilled cook you are. That last reason was a silly one and you knew it, but the silliest reasons were usually the most powerful ones. Your place, that was.

You apartment was small yet cosy. Since you moved in you reorganised the rooms, so now the formerly impossibly big kitchen was separated into two smaller spaces, one still serving as the kitchen and one as your small private bedroom. The living room was large and filled with everything you loved, starting with a comfortable sofa and armchair, ending with photographs and postcards you collected from your trips across the country that filled one whole wall.

Doctor Pace was impressed especially with them. After you changed to your sweatpants and T-shirt; shredding your bra gladly; and returned to the living room, you found him studying the ‘wall of fame’ as you were secretly calling it.

“I see it caught your interest.” You remarked from the doorstep, smiling.

He returned your smile. “It is impressive. You have visited all of these?”

You nodded, closing the distance between you and the wall. “I used to travel a lot when I was still at school. Hotel ‘mama’ was convenient enough to allow me my trips.” You chuckled, remembering some of the travels. “I would love to travel again but I have not enough money to spare.”

“I am sure you will have the money soon.”

You chuckled again. “Only in my dreams. Luckily we have Street View now. Yesterday I visited the Great wall of China.”

Doctor turned to you. “I was there last summer.” He admitted, much to your surprise. It took you a while to close your mouth and that made him laugh. “You were not expecting that.” He teased you.

“You are damn right, doctor. I thought you were complaining about your salary.”

He raised his eyebrow at you. “Are we really going to talk about money?”

You shook your head and left for kitchen. You put your apron on and start to draw ingredients for your dinner. Doctor was next to you in no time, offering his help but you refused.

“Please, doctor, make yourself comfortable. I would offer you some wine but, unfortunately, I do not have any here at the moment.”

“I would be surprised if you would have some. It goes not with a macrobiotic diet.”

That surprised you again. “Are you nutritionist as well?” You asked, not awaiting an actual answer to that.

“I am not.” He admitted, leaning himself against the kitchen counter. “But my sister is. She taught me a lot during her studies.”

You nodded in acknowledgement.

“Can I use your bathroom?” He asked suddenly and that tore you out from your thoughts.

“Oh, sure. And do not forget to wash your hands afterwards.” You teased him.

 

Preparing the dinner took you no time at all. You knew couple of fast meals but still tasty, so after half an hour you were enjoying your meal, talking about nothing and everything. Doctor praised your cooking skills which was a great boost to your ego. He even offered you to give you a contact to his sister to share some of your recipes with her. Eventually you got to more personal topics. Doctor told you more about his personal life, which was richer than you were expecting. You shared your memories from your travels which interested him greatly. It appeared he travelled a lot to foreign countries but he made only couple of trips across the homeland.

“Such a shame, Lee.” You teased him, finishing your meal. “The homeland should be the first country you know. Only then you should move behind the borders.”

He laughed heartily. “That is a wisdom I have to share further.” He finished his meal a while ago and therefore talking more the last minutes to allow you to finish your meal as well. “But you cannot blame me, [name]. Blame the conferences I participated.”

You nodded, taking a gulp of the orange water. Homemade, as you pointed out. One does not need anything more than a pure water and couple of orange slices. Cheap and full of vitamins.

“So, I hope you enjoyed your meal?” You asked though you knew his answer already. It practically disappeared within him.

“Very much so. I sing praises to the cook.” He put an imaginary hat down from his head and that made you chuckle. “Now, will you at least allow me to help you with the dishes?”

You shook your head. “You are my guest tonight. I cannot ask that from you.”

He grimaced.

“I said no!” You laughed. “Be a good guest and make yourself comfortable.”

Doctor Pace raised his eyebrows again. “I see. You do not want me to leave yet.”

_Dumbo!_ You scolded yourself immediately. You should have thought about the possibility that he has something more important to do today than make silly jokes with you. “Oh, I am sorry! Of course, if you have to leave, then…”

He stopped you. “No, I do not have to go yet. I just wanted to see your reaction.”

That confused you a little. “My reaction?”

He nodded. “I shall explain later.”

“Alright then.” You collected the dishes and put them into good old-fashioned sink. “Give me a moment to get rid of these. You can turn on TV if you want to.”

He smiled. “Do not worry about that, [name]. Patience is one of my best qualities.”

You returned his smile, forgetting about the strange remark he made seconds ago. Turning on the water, you reached for the detergent.

 

You just finished your dishes and were cleaning the sink when you heard doctor approaching you. You smiled to yourself, thinking about teasing him a little.

“Getting impatient?” You asked merrily.

“Only a bit.” He whispered almost directly to your ear. Immediately after, his hands circled your waist. You jumped, startled by this bold movement of his.

“Do not worry.” He continued to whisper, his lips touching your earlobe delicately. Shivers ran down your spine. “There is nothing to fear.”

That was not comforting at all. You closed the water and tried to turn to face him but he held you firmly with your back pressed to his chiselled chest. You opened your mouth to ask him what the heck he is doing but he shushed you.

“I just want to check the scar.” He whispered again and more shivers ran down sour spine. Slowly he traced his fingers along the hem of your T-shirt and pushed it slightly up. Goosebumps prickled your skin and his hot breath on your neck was not helping the situation.

His fingertips then touched your skin and slowly, almost tantalizingly, they ran across your belly to find the scar he was talking about. There were two of them for that matter, one from appendectomy and one from the latter operation when the tumour was removed. The third operation during which the metastasis from near your spine was removed was performed by a neurologist, not by doctor Pace.

“The s…scar?” You stuttered.

His fingertips were already upon it, tracing the thin silvery line delicately. You bit at your lower lip to prevent yourself from making any more sounds.

“This one.” He whispered, stroking it gently. “Though, when I recall correctly, there is another one…”

Breath hitched in your throat when you felt his fingers to slide further down, seeking the latter scar located just above the hairline of your pubic region. Pressing your lips tightly together you felt his breathing to quicken.

“You are shaving yourself.” He breathed out, tracing the fingertips over the smooth skin down there. “Very sexy.” He pressed his lips to your earlobe, making you shiver against him. That snapped you out from your dazed state.

“Doctor Pace…” You started, feeling his fingers to move even further south.

He pressed you to his torso more firmly. “Yes, miss [surname]?”

“I think you already checked both of the scars.”

“True that…” He teased you with his impossibly low tone. “I think there is more I want to check.”

Before you could react, his fingers slid down to find your folds. You moaned at the sudden contact.

“My my…” He purred into your skin. “You are dripping wet already.” He stroked your folds slowly, smearing your wetness all over your labia. “Is that because of me?”

You were rendered speechless already so the only answer you managed to give him was a slight nod. After that, he pressed you to his torso once again and you felt a bulge forming in his trousers, pressing into your bum.

“This is because of you.” He whispered to your neck, his lips touching your skin delicately. “It seems there is a case of mutual desire. It should be investigated further…” He kissed the spot under your ear and you moaned his name. That satisfied him enough to turn you to face him.

His cheeks were stained red but you were sure you are blushing as well. This was leading the most wrong direction and you had no regrets at all. That man was not your doctor anymore and he was bloody handsome, tall and muscular and his fingers were doing… things to you. No wonder your brain waved you goodbye.

Breathing heavily against his broad chest, you raised your chin to look at him. He used that moment to claim your lips and… by all the existent and non-existent gods, his kisses were divine. He plundered your mouth, leaving you breathless, and then he moved further south to pepper your neck with kisses, licks and bites. Your breathing quickened when he wrapped his hands around you and lifted you up onto the kitchen counter. He spread your legs then, finding a comfortable position between them.

That was the moment when you stopped his ministrations. You earned startled look from him, but you smiled more or less reassuringly. He grinned, claiming your mouth again. This kiss was less heated but more deliberate and you felt the wetness pooling between your legs. You stopped him again.

“What are we doing?” You whispered into his lips that were still almost touching yours.

He smiled and stroked your sides. “We both know that already.” He pinned his gaze to yours when his hands travelled past the hem of your T-shirt. He bit at his lower lip mischievously just before he slipped his fingers into the lining of your sweatpants and slid it down your hips along with your undergarments. That bold move made you gasp in surprise, but he held his eyes upon yours, not flinching down or to a side.

“I wish to taste you.” He whispered seductively and you moaned at that thought.

Closing your eyes, you let him to adjust your position at the kitchen counter so your pelvis was right on the edge. You felt his hands to roam over your inner thighs, slowly nearing your centre. Soft rustling of his clothes let you know he kneeled in front of you. His breath upon your skin only confirmed that. You bit at your lower lip in anticipation and opened your eyes. Of course he was watching your reaction. Holding the eye contact, he slowly leaned his head down to your core. Before he could taste you, as he formulated his wish before, he blew at your wet core. The chill of his otherwise hot breath made you shiver. Only then he kissed the soft mound just above your most sensitive spot.

The intense sensation that reverberated through your body made you throw your head back. Your hair brushed the cupboard; you were only millimetres away from hitting yourself very hard or breaking your skull even. None of that happened; Lee’s tongue hit your core instead. You groaned at the sudden contact. Your hips bucked up towards Lee’s mouth instinctively, seeking more of his erotic touch. He complied, though his hands circled your thighs and pushed you back on the kitchen counter. Holding you firmly, he savoured your nether regions vigorously, making you gasp for air. Using his long fingers he spread you even more open, savouring your sweet wetness.

It is needless to say that it has been quite a time since you have been treated this way the last time. With doctor’s expert skills, you were already bolting for your peak. The sounds you were making were almost unhuman; you were not even able to moan his simple name. To top his ministrations, he added one finger to his teasing, sliding carefully into your moist cave. The feeling made you buck your hips up again, almost withdrawing the source of your euphoria. Doctor chuckled, holding you firmer, sliding his digit deeper into you.

“So tight…” He murmured into your swollen slick pearl before taking it between his lips. “So wet…” He continued between his salacious licks, driving you crazy. Such a dirty talker he was.

“How close are you?” He asked with his low rumbling voice.

“C-close!” You panted, squeezing your inner muscles around his finger. Doctor understood that as an invitation for one more finger, making you scream wildly. White spots started to dance before your eyes, your breath quickened. You were about to erupt as a volcano that has been sleeping for several centuries, if the electric currents, emitted from your burning centre and contracting your muscles violently, were a clue.

Doctor Lee then turned his fingers within you and curled them in ’come hither’ motion. With the precise pressure on your sensitive nub and hitting your inner sweet spot, he sent you to a vortex of ultimate passion. You screamed something that should have been his name probably; or some profanities even; not caring of who can hear you. For a small moment, everything went blank. Your muscles relaxed and you felt the doctor to take you carefully into his arms, carrying you to your bed. Being laid into your soft cushions, you eventually descended from your high, smiling widely.

“That was unbelievable.” You proclaimed after catching your breath.

“I am not finished yet.” Doctor Pace promised – or threatened. Unbuttoning his shirt with his intense stare pinned onto you, your lust has been growing again.

“I should listen to my doctor’s advice then.” You teased him, getting rid of your tee.

 

Morning light woke you up instead of your alarm clock. You groaned, realising that you overslept due to the last night’s events. Realising that other fact, you turned lazily to the side, searching for the insatiable man that was the cause of your tiredness. To your surprise, the place next to you was empty, his pillow already cold. He must have left a long time ago. Sitting upright, you groaned once again, feeling the soreness in every muscle of your body. That man was a beast…

You took short but hot shower to release the muscle pain and got dressed up quickly, skipping some of your morning rituals. Packing your breakfast for work, you found a business card placed on top of your purse.

’Today, 2:30 pm, my office. Don’t be late. X, Lee’

You had to take another shower. A cold one this time.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta´d.

The waiting room was surprisingly big, colourful and empty. Well, except the assistant-secretary, that was printing out something, probably to fill in the files of the patients they had today.

The vast room was impressive in its size and the modern furniture in warm orange and deep blue tones just underlined it. Instead of uncomfortable plastic chairs there were couches, the floor was covered with a carpet and the coffee table was piled with newspapers and magazines. In one corner of the room, there was a water tank.

The assistant-secretary smiled at you and asked for your insurance card. Surprised, you reached into your purse and, after a short shuffling the stuff inside you took it out, handing it to the blonde lady in her early forties. She smiled again.

“Doctor Pace will see you in a minute. Please, take a seat.” She offered you.

 

That one minute turned out to be ten minutes altogether. You were too nervous to read a magazine so instead you just looked around, taking in the surroundings. Soon, the assistant-secretary brought you some papers to sign, an agreement to providing a health care by doctor Pace and a couple of questionnaires for some statistics. After you filled all of the papers and returned them to the blonde, the door to doctor's office opened.

Some old man exited, saying his thanks and goodbyes to the doctor and his secretary. He greeted you as well, beaming his denture on you. You politely smiled back.

“Miss [surname].” The assistant-secretary handed your new file to the doctor that followed the old man out of his office. He took it with silent 'thank you' and finally turned his attention to you.

Darn he looked good! Insanely tall, wearing the doctor's green garments and white slippers, he was clean shaven and taking in your form. There was no sign that he…

You blushed when you recalled what the two of you were doing last night. Quickly you lowered your head, pretending to be checking if you have collected all of your belongings.

Doctor Pace held his formal façade, inviting you into his office. Then he turned to his assistant-secretary. “That will be all for today. I will handle the patient on my own.”

The blonde smiled at him, acknowledging his untold order to leave. It seemed that you were the last 'patient' that day.

Once inside the office, you took in the surroundings again. The furniture was matching the one in the waiting room. There was one large desk with two screens on it, couple of pens and prospectuses. There was a phone too, seemingly the intercom. You hung your coat onto the hook and took a seat, nervously fondling the handle of your purse.

Doctor Pace changed some formalities with his assistant-secretary before returning to his office, closing the door behind him. He threw your file onto his desk and smiled brightly. “I am glad you made it here. I was not sure that you will manage to free yourself from your work.”

You shrugged, still slightly nervous. Your thoughts were returning to the yesterday's shenanigans, making you blush again. You smiled politely. “I asked one of my colleagues for cover.”

“Oh.” He raised his glorious brows, finally taking his seat. “Anyway, if you need a sick note, just let me know. Do not worry, it will be all legal. You are in my records already.” He smiled again, as if nothing happened.

You nodded despite you felt still somehow embarrassed. Why was he acting like this? And why he asked you to come to his office? “So, why am I here?” You asked this gorgeous doctor, paying attention to not let him know how nervous you suddenly are.

Doctor Pace shrugged. “Do you wish to know the official reason?” He teased you. After he saw you scowl, he smiled. “I just wished to see you again.”

Was that it…? You shook your head. “Forgive me, but I can hardly believe that.”

“Why not?” He asked with his best smile upon his lips. When you hesitated with answering, he knocked with his pen couple of times on his desk. “Alright, it seems that we should talk first.”

You bit at your lower lip. “This is embarrassing.”

“Is it?”

You rubbed your eyes. “I really do not know what to say.”

Doctor Pace stood up suddenly, stopping your train of thoughts. “Do you want a tea? Sorry but I have no coffee here in my office.” You watched him moving towards a sink. “I drink coffee before I leave my flat so I do not keep it here, only tea.” He opened the small cupboard above it and took out two cups. Then, he filled a kettle with water and turned it on. “Green, black or mint?” He asked as he put a teabag into one cup. Only then he turned to you, awaiting your answer.

“Mint, please.” You answered even though you were not thirsty. Not for tea anyway.

“Any sugar?” He asked mechanically though you told him previously that you do not sweeten your tea.

“No.” You stood up too. “Doctor Pace, please…”

He turned to you, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Are we going to be that formal? I thought we already skipped that part.” You blushed again.

He sighed, making his way to you. Then, standing tall in front of you, he put his warm hands onto your shoulders. “[Name], please do not feel embarrassed anymore. I know that it is not so easy after what happened yesterday, but at least try it. For me.” He made the best puppy eyes and your knees were melting. “Please, take a seat.” He motioned to the couch that was peeking out from behind a screen.

You shook your head but moved onto the couch. “Will you eventually tell me why I am here?” You asked again. The couch was soft under your hands.

“To have a cup of tea with me.” He smiled at you but before you could read his expression the kettle boiled the water and beeped. “It is that simple.” He murmured under his breath, focusing on the hot water. Soon, the cups were placed on the coffee table in front of the couch and a smell of mint filled your nostrils.

Doctor sat next to you. He took in your form and nodded approvingly. “You look good.”

You were about to stir your tea but you turned to him before you took the teaspoon. You caught a glimpse of mischief in his eyes. “This is not only an invitation for a cup of tea, is it?” You asked suspiciously.

“That is up to you.” He teased, finding more comfortable position on the couch. “But I was serious before. I truly wished to see you again.” He smiled at you. He was all smiles today and it was unnerving you.

You reached for your tea and stirred it a little. It was still too hot to drink, let alone take it to your hands.

“I should apologise for my early leaving this morning.” He started, watching you intently.

“It is alright.” You assured him. “I understand that you, being a doctor, must make sudden leaves sometimes.”

He nodded. “I got called to a surgery. Nothing major, they just needed a secondary surgeon instead of the scheduled one. She got trapped in the morning traffic and could not get to the hospital in time.”

“Such things happen.” You truly understood his situation. “It was good for the patient that you were on call actually.”

Lee nodded again. “Officially, you are my patient too now. You would not tell, but I am currently examining a suspicious birthmark on your left shoulder blade.”

You chuckled. “Do you?”

“Of course.” He grinned. “You have a history so you need to be careful. And the birthmark, that is usually right under your bra strap, is a potential trouble.”

You shook your head. “You are scaring me, doctor.”

“Do you want me to check for real?” He asked suddenly, making you speechless. Your blush was not helping either and you indeed blushed when you saw how he bit at his lower lip, mischievousness returning to his eyes. “Of course, there is no birthmark on your left shoulder blade.” He continued. “But if I remember correctly, there is one…” He was speaking about the birthmark on your left breast…

You stopped him before he could continue. “I really appreciate your concern, doctor Pace, but I am sure that all of my birthmarks show no signs of skin cancer.”

He shrugged. “At least I tried. That counts, right?”

“You are impossible…” You shook your head.

“You did not mind yesterday.” He reminded you with that teasing smile upon his lips.

“Because yesterday, you were not talking that much.” You retorted. Only then you realised what you told him.

He grinned. “That can be remedied easily. Though I would recommend drinking our tea first as there is no way how I would explain the tea stains on my new carpet to my cleaning woman.”

You looked at the carpet and then on the couch. Both of them looked new. “It is a nice office.” You appreciated the design. “Modern yet cosy. But why do you have two screens on your desk?” Seriously, why?

He laughed. From all of his medical equipment, you picked up the screens. “One is for showing my patients visualisations of the incoming surgery. The other is for the program options. Many patients find interesting to see the actual procedure and it helps to reduce their stress level too when they know what will happen to them.”

You nodded silently, recalling your own stress level before any of the surgeries you had had by now. You were not sure if the visualisation would help you to relax but surely there were many who were interested in that stuff. “But that program must have been expensive…” Wait what? Did you really say that?

Lee laughed again. “Not everything is about money, my dear. Yes, the pay is good and I am not ashamed of my investments. We live only once and we deserve to spoil ourselves sometimes. But that program I use; it was created by one of my friends. He is truly a programming genius.” He chuckled. “I helped him with the anatomy a little bit. He was not very fond of biology class back at high school.”

“So you created it together?” You asked just to be sure that you got his point.

He nodded proudly. “Of course it is still only the beta version. It includes the most common surgeries like bypass or appendectomy, that kind of stuff. But we plan to widen the range in, hopefully, near future.”

“That sounds interesting.” You were impressed of course. It was very thoughtful of him after all and he was lucky that he had such friend who would help him to realise his bold ideas.

“Do you wish to see?” He asked, genuinely flattered that it caught your interest.

“Maybe later.” You answered, taking your cup of tea. “I would like to have this first.” You winked at him, sipping the hot liquid.

He grinned. “Of course; first things first. What is next on the list?” He watched you intently whilst you placed your cup back on the coffee table.

“After tea?” You asked. Then you licked your lips suggestively. “Well, doctor Pace… I think that I would let you to check my birthmarks.”

His mouth was on yours in no time. He kissed you deeply, showing you his hunger for your body. You answered that passion with your own, cupping his face first and then moving your hands on his neck and into his hair. He grunted deeply, pushing you down onto the couch.

“This skirt you are wearing…” He growled with his teeth grazing the side of your jaw. “It does things to me.”

It was difficult to come up with any answer as your brain was already waving you goodbye. The last complex thought you had had was that it was simply because of the formal Tuesdays at your work.

His large hands groped your bum clothed with thick black stockings. He wasted no time to explore this heavily-covered area, instead he slid his hands up and, nibbling the spot right under your ear, he pushed the stockings down your legs, together with your undies.

You yelped and moaned at the same time, feeling your nether regions to pulse and your insides to throb with anticipation. Leading his wanton lips back to yours, you felt him probing your folds.

“So warm…” He whispered into your mouth seductively. “So wet…” He added before he pushed his deft tongue behind the barrier of your teeth to seek your steamy answer. And he was not disappointed. Your own lust was seeping through your skin, leaving you sweaty and hot, trapped within your formal clothes. All you wished for was to shred both your and his garments and show this new couch some lewd action.

Lee could read your body language exceptionally well. It took him less than a minute to disrobe you, admiring your body in bright light coming through enormous window of his office. Of course, if you were any lower than on the 50th floor, you would be scared of possible voyeurs. But there, high above the city, you could not care less of how inappropriate your current behaviour was.

You helped him to shred his clothes and, finally seeing him naked, you laid back onto couch, taking in his muscular torso. He did not let you to admire him for long. Soon, he was back upon you, kissing you insane, preparing you for his admirable length with his lithe fingers. His other hand was buried in your hair, tugging at it sharply every time after you bit his lips or squeezed your inner muscles.

“I need you!” You panted when his teasing became unbearable.

He kissed your nose innocently. “I am right here.”

“Within me.” You specified. “Fuck me, Lee.” You begged. “Fuck me hard.”

“Oh my dear…” He kissed you deeply. “How can I resist such nice plea?” He asked with his impossibly low and threatening tone and with that, he pressed his shaft to your entrance. He did not enter immediately, instead he slid couple of times along your cleft to coat himself with your erotic juices, only then he pushed inside.

You were still slightly sore from the last night and he now took considerably less time to prepare you for his thickness so he was careful with you, pushing gently and giving you time to adjust to his size. Once fully inside, he enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by your tight and hot walls, peppering your cleavage with his warm kisses.

“You feel so good…” He hummed into your skin, starting to move slowly. You encouraged him to pick up speed with your own movements, raising your legs to and circling them around his waist. This new angle made you both moan loudly. He then shifted his weight so he could support himself with his strong arms, giving you more space under him to worship his torso with your mouth. Picking up his pace and thrusting harder and harder, he only mimicked your own hunger, as you traced your mouth along his pectorals, digging your nails into his back and buttocks.

 

After two more rounds; one of them occurred to be on and over his desk; you lay back on his couch, enjoying the view through the window. It was getting dark already and the city beneath you was slowly lighting up, resembling buzzing fireflies with its yellow and red tones. The mood was serene up there in the office. You were laying on top of this gorgeous man, listening to his even breathing. It was already past your working hours and, surprisingly, you were not hungry yet so you could fully enjoy the naughty doctor under you in his after-sex glow.

He was lazily stroking your back up and down, making little talks every now and then. He was interested in your past travels as well as in your cooking skills. He asked what shampoo you were using because your hair smelled so good. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles.

“I should go home…” You murmured when you realised how sleepy you were. Much to your embarrassment, you yawned.

“I can drive you home.” He offered immediately.

You looked up. “You do not have to. I am a grown up girl already, I can take a bus.”

He chuckled and kissed your temple. “Of course you are grown up. You are grown up very well actually.” He lowered his gaze onto your breasts and you noticed.

“Impossible!” You chuckled. “But I am serious. I do not want to doze off here.”

“I have a shower here. You can refresh yourself if you want to.” Well, that was not a bad idea at all.

“Really? Can I?” You asked enthusiastically. He simply nodded. You pecked his lips. “I shall take a fast shower then, before I start to snore.”

He gave your bum one final squeeze before he helped you onto your feet. Then he watched you as you were collecting some of your belongings. “Take any towel you want, all of them are clean.” He noted.

“Thank you.” You beamed at him, holding your stockings in one hand, trying to untangle your underwear from the legs with the other. Finally you managed and glanced at him questioningly. He, lying back on the couch in all of his naked glory, pointed at the proper door. You thanked him again and disappeared.

 

The fast shower indeed refreshed you. You used warm water instead of the boiling hot and towelled you thoroughly to return warmth back to your muscles. Back in your underwear and black stockings, you repaired your make-up to make you presentable again and only then you put on your blouse and pencil skirt. Satisfied with the result, you adjusted your hair as well and returned to Lee.

He was dressing himself with his casual clothing, wearing blue jeans (DAT ASS in them) and a simple pine green shirt which he was currently buttoning up. He smiled at you brightly. “That skirt is really doing things to me.”

“I should wear it more often then.” You teased him, collecting your purse and the rest of your stuff.

Once finished with your tasks, Lee held your coat for you as a true gentleman. “My offer stays, [name]. I really can drive you home if you want me to.”

“No, it is alright. I will take a bus. I need to buy some food on my way home anyway.” You took your fluffy scarf and wrapped it around your neck. Then you checked your pockets if you still have your cap and gloves.

Suddenly, there was a hand in front of you; a hand holding some money. You looked up at Lee, startled as f… “What?”

“Take it.” He offered you. “Let me make it up for all of your troubles.”

You were even more startled. “What are you talking about?”

He rolled his eyes. “You were up all night yesterday and today I made you to leave your work early. That is a lot of troubles I think.”

You narrowed your scarf. “I came because I wanted to. And I have a cover at work. It is no trouble for me, Lee.”

“Then take it as my thanks.” He insisted.

“Don't be ridiculous, big man. There is no 'thanks' between us, except for you saving my life.” You took your purse, ready to leave. He stood between you and the door. You sighed. “What now?”

He was watching you intently. “There is a lot of 'thanks' between us. You shared your bed with me even though I am practically a stranger to you. You came today. I know that you are not paid enough for your work so I simply want to… reciprocate.”

“Reciprocate?” You raised your eyebrows. “It looks more like you are trying to pay me for having sex with you.” You shook your head.

“Why not?”

You turned to him immediately, your eyeballs almost falling off of their proper place. “What?”

“Why not to pay you?” He asked again, watching you from his height. “You need money, I have enough money. We both enjoy our sex. We can combine it, I see no problem.”

“You see no problem?” You raised your voice.

“Do you?”

You felt heat rising on your cheeks. This time, it was rage. “I am not a hooker!” You hissed, grabbing your purse.

“That is not what I meant…”

“No?” You asked with a hint of irony colouring your voice. “Then what did you mean exactly, doctor? Because paying for sex is a definition of prostitution according to me.”

“I just want to help you. You are in need and…” You did not let him finish.

“I am no case for charity either! Now stand aside.” You fumed. Seeing that he is not going to move, you pushed him aside and strode towards the door.

“[Name]…” He tried it again.

“Goodbye, mister Pace.” You hissed, opening the door and closing it behind you loudly without paying him any last look. Safely and unseen inside an elevator, you started to cry.

 


	4. Chapter 3

~ flashback ~

“Miss [Surname].” A nurse with broad, encouraging smile upon her face greeted you in the changing room. She introduced herself as Betty and said she was there to assist you with cleaning before the surgery, should you indeed need a helping hand. She gave you two fresh towels, a use-once-and-destroy razor and travel-sized shaving foam. She explained that the incision will be lead through your lower abdomen and therefore you would have to get rid of your pubic hair; thankfully leaving the task fully to you. You have heard about nurses shaving the private parts of heavily pregnant women and the following troubles with rashes and irritation. Thanks, but no, you thought for yourself, readying to enter the shower.

Closing the bath curtain behind you, Betty the nurse stayed there to keep you company, and, as it appeared, to do her best to calm your nerves. Your surgery was scheduled in less than two hours and you were a ball of nerves, on the edge of even being hysterical. Her endless chatting about all of the affairs in the hospital took your mind away from what was about to happen soon; away from the growing cancerous mass on your ovary. You listened intently while you were slowly shaving your intimate parts, finally taking up courage to ask about the oncoming procedure and the surgeon who would perform it.

Betty laughed sweetly. “You won the lottery today, miss [Surname]. Doctor Pace is the most handsome surgeon on this side of the ocean, and he is just as skilled. On top of that, he is still young and single. Could you believe it?” She chuckled. “Six foot five tall, handsome and single, without any hint of a secret affair! The major part of the staff believes he is four percent minority.”

You almost cut yourself. “Doctor Pace you say?” You asked. “I think I have heard that name.”

And he had heard yours.

 

Cleaned, lain on the surgical bed with all the equipment needed to put you under anesthesia, you waited for your surgery in the preparation room, when you heard a familiar voice approach. You lazily opened your eyes to see the tall doctor, chatting with what appeared to be a secondary surgeon, striding fast towards your bed.

“There she is!” He smiled at you, yet still speaking with his colleague. “What the chances are!” He continued, almost laughing. Only then he turned his full attention to you. “I was telling my colleague Doctor Bloom that we have already met.”

You nodded. “Yes, he has cut me open before.” You tried to jest. To your surprise, both men laughed.

“And apparently, you liked it far too much so now you are going to repeat it.” The other doctor said, Bloom was his name?

“Same tactics, different place.” Doctor Pace answered, mischievously winking at you and you chuckled. Then he got serious. “I am sorry it turned out to be a tumour. I will do my best to remove it.”

“I shall leave you.” Doctor Bloom patted his colleague's shoulder. “Shall see you later.”

Doctor Pace simply nodded after him. “So, miss [Surname]. As you already know, I am willing to explain some of the details of surgery to my patients.” He did not take a seat on your bed, instead he just looked at you from his height. “You seem nervous.”

You sighed. “Of course I am nervous. Just please tell me it will be ok.”

He smiled his best professional smile. “It will be more than ok. We had to wait with this surgery until your other incision healed so the tumour apparently grew bigger, but as I have said, I will do my best to remove it.”

You asked him to tell you more about the procedure.

~ end of flashback ~

 

You sighed heavily when you glared daggers at the razor in your hand. You were taking a long bath; numerous candles lit around your bathtub, scented salt dissolved in water long ago; to calm your nerves. It has been more than one week since the incident in Doctor Pace's office and you still have not found your peace. How could you anyway? It was not everyday someone intended to pay you for having sex with them.

You focused on your razor again.

'You are shaving yourself', you heard his voice again and again. 'Very sexy'.

_To the seventh circle of hell!_ you cursed again and again. You should have stopped shaving your pubic parts long ago. Even better; you should have not even started! It should have stayed in the once-in-a-lifetime box; required for the surgery and never again. Yet you felt sexy, feeling the smooth skin down there, so you continued to 'tidy up' your basement.

What were you even thinking? Were you not indeed a harlot, preparing yourself like that for anyone who could stumble upon you? Of course Doctor Pace considered you an easy prey. You practically served yourself for him.

You threw the razor away. It was a desperate gesture; your nether region was already freshly smooth, the warm water soothing your tingling skin. You knew exactly why you felt so badly used and deceived; yet you would never admit it for yourself, not even say it aloud.

Doctor Pace really caught your eye. Even worse, you were interested in him so much you felt guilty for how easily you yelled at him, calling him names and leaving without letting him explain his true motivation. How could you fall into such mess?

And then, there was the message he sent you.

_'_ _[Name], I am truly sorry for what I have said today. It was not my intention to offend you in any way; and I was not careful with choosing my words. I wish I could somehow make it up for you. Could we meet again? X, Lee._ _'_

Of course you have not answered him yet and you had no intention to do so in the near future. Ever. You had no intention to do so, ever. He has had a chance and he had thrown it away. End of discussion.

You drained your bath and showered the excess salt off your skin. Maybe you spent more time than usual cleaning your pubic area… and maybe the 'cleaning' resulted in a strong orgasm with Lee's name upon your lips. But you were over him. End of discussion.


End file.
